Joker's toy
by MyoQuinn
Summary: La vie d'Alice bascule le jour d'une rencontre des plus inattendues, après-tout une colocation avec le clown prince du crime de Gotham n'était pas dans ses projets les plus immédiats. Mais va-t-elle vraiment le regretter?
1. Rencontre inattendue

Ma montre indique sept heures... Courage, encore une seule petite, toute petite heure et je quitte cet endroit… Je déteste ce boulot de caissière. J'aimerais juste que mes romans deviennent rentables et enfin je pourrais me consacrer entièrement à l'écriture, ma vraie passion. Inutile de préciser que passer mes journées à faire défiler des hamburgers pré-emballés achetés par des obèses sur un tapis roulant en leur demandant s'ils désirent un sac en plastique n'est pas vraiment ce que j'avais en tête comme plan de carrière. Sans parler des clients malpolis.

Ma dernière heure de torture se termine et le week-end commence enfin ! Je regagne le parking souterrain presque vide à cette heure. Une forte odeur d'essence plane dans l'air… Je regarde sous ma voiture à la recherche d'une fuite mais rien. En cherchant mes clés, qui ont encore disparu dans un recoin obscur de mon sac à main, j'aperçois du coin de l'oeil un reflet dans la vitre de la portière. Une haute silhouette aux épaules carrées qui s'approche dangereusement vite derrière moi.

_Et merde, ça va foutre ma soirée en l'air ça._

Je n'ai pas le temps de me retourner pour infliger mes quelques bases de self défense à cet homme - oui, faut bien ça quand on a vécu toute sa vie à Gotham - qu'il me plaque contre ma voiture, ses mains sont comme des étaux autour de mes poignets. J'ai l'impression qu'il va me les casser et crie. Il s'arrange pour immobiliser mes bras d'une main et me barricade la bouche l'autre.

-Shhh Shh Sh… Vous ne voudriez pas… Réveiller les… enfants du quartier ? Hum ?  
Des enfants ? Dans ce quartier ?je n'espère pas pour eux en tout cas... J'émets une protestation étouffée et tente de me débattre mais c'est peine perdue : sa poigne est d'acier et doit faire une tête en plus que moi...

-Arrêtez...ça. Ordonne-il en resserrant sa prise, mettant finalement fin à mes protestations. Je vais... enlever ma main de votre...bouche et vous allez répondre à une...petite question. D'accord ? Sachez que...si vous vous mettez à...crier, vous passerez certainement votre fin de semaine... à la morgue. Continue-t-il au creux de mon oreille, la proximité devenant gênante m'empêche de réfléchir de façon cohérente et me confirme que l'odeur qui m'avait alertée ne vient pas d'une quelconque fuite, mais de mon agresseur. Et cette voix, elle me dit quelque chose... Mais impossible de me rappeler où j'ai déjà pu l'entendre. La main gantée desserre doucement ma mâchoire puis vient placer une lame froide sous ma gorge, m'arrachant un hoquet de stupeur, ce qui provoque chez l'homme un petit rire moqueur à glacer les entrailles.

-Si c'est de l'argent que vous...  
-Je. M'en. Contre-fiche. De ton. Fric. Coupe-t-il en faisant glisser son couteau jusqu'au haut de mon cou pour appuyer ses paroles.  
_Au moins cela a le mérite d'être clair...Il veut quoi le grand type qui pue l'essence alors ?_  
-Vous êtes bien... Yrefa Colt ?  
-Euh... - la lame se resserre - Oui, OUI c'est moi ! Dis-je en commençant à paniquer.  
-Par-fait. Articula-t-il avant de m'agripper par les cheveux pour me trainer jusqu'à une autre voiture dont il force la serrure avec expertise – si je me fie au temps que ça lui prend- sans me donner l'occasion de voir son visage. Je distingue vaguement une paire de gants violets avant d'être mise brutalement dans le coffre, la voiture démarre quelques instants plus tard.

Pendant le voyage, je me demande où j'ai déjà entendu ce phrasé si particulier, mais ma mémoire ne semble pas vouloir coopérer... Impossible également de sortir du coffre... Je crie, mais la radio va fort, crachant ce que j'identifie comme du hard rock ou un de ses dérivés. Dans tous les cas, ça hurle plus fort que moi, m'évoquant quelqu'un qui aurait posé un micro sur une piste d'atterrissage , se serait mis à vomir à côté et puis aurait vaguement remixé le tout.

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps il roulait quand je cesse d'être ballottée d'un bout à l'autre du coffre, je saisi ma peut-être dernière chance en donnant un coup de pied au hasard quand l'homme ouvre le compartiment à bagages. Et touché dans l'estomac ! Sauf qu'au lieu de s'affaler par terre comme j'aurais pu l'espérer, il recule vaguement d'un pas et me lance un regard interrogatif accompagné d'une espèce de sourire étirant deux énormes cicatrices peintes en rouge aux coins de ses lèvres, je le reconnais immédiatement. _Je suis vraiment, mais alors là, vraiment dans la merde._ À en juger par son attitude, mon expression de terreur doit être très amusante.

Il m'agrippe brutalement par les cheveux – il faut croire que c'est son truc... - , approche son visage du mien, front contre front.  
-Ne...jouez pas...à ce petit jeu...avec moi. Dit-il presque en chuchotant. Je reste pétrifiée, essayant vaguement d'échapper à sa poigne, ce qui a pour seul effet de déclencher un rire chez le clown. Toujours par les cheveux, il me traîne jusque dans un bâtiment, enfin je pense puisque je ne vois plus grand chose étant donné de la manière dont il m'emmène... Nous arrivons devant une porte qu'il fracasse à coup de pied avant de me projeter sur un canapé. Euh... Attendez une seconde...C'est MON canapé ! Et c'est Mon appartement ! Et c'est aussi sur ma table basse qu'il s'installe, se retrouvant face à moi, un couteau à lame trop brillante à mon goût pointé sur moi.

-Alors, Alice...  
Et merde, comment il connaît mon vrai nom celui-là ?  
-J' ai beaucoup... apprécié vos hum...romans. Continue-t-il en pointant sa lame vers ma bibliothèque tout en me fixant.  
_Et merde._  
-Ce n'est pas...de la fiction... n'est-ce pas ?  
_Chiotte, Chiotte, Chiotte._  
-Que se passe-t-il...à la fin de l'histoire ? Pourquoi...décide-t-elle de tout plaquer pour hum... un boulot minable ? Elle avait pourtant l'air... d'apprécier... son statut de tueuse à gages...non ?  
-Euh...Elle...  
-Oui ? Dit-il avec un grand sourire qui fait tout sauf m'aider à parler.  
-Jack...Il allait tout découvrir... Elle a dû le tuer. La police semblait se rapprocher également, après ça... Faire profil bas semblait une bonne solution. Je peine à articuler ces quelques mots, mon coeur se prennant pour un cheval au galop.  
-Ho...Je vois...Dit-il en affichant un air un peu déçu. Elle a pris... peur. Ajoute-t-il pour lui-même en secouant légèrement sa tête de gauche à droite.  
Il semble réfléchir pendant quelques instants, je le regarde.  
-Vous êtes...une...idiote. Fut la conclusion de ces quelques secondes de réflexion.  
-P...Pardon ?  
-Vous m'avez... très bien...compris. Rétorque-t-il en me lançant un regard qui me fait détourner les yeux. Et peu...m'importe ce qui est arrivé à...Jack -Il crache presque sur le mot- Vous vous remettez... au travail... et sous...mes...ordres. Il termine sa phrase par une sorte de sourire effrayant tandis que je garde la bouche ouverte pendant ce qui me semble une éternité.  
-Non. Parvins-je finalement à articuler.  
-Je pense - Il pose la pointe de son couteau à la base de mon cou - Que vous n'avez... - La lame commence une descente lente vers mon ventre - Pas vraiment... - L'objet se trouve juste au-dessous de mon nombril - Le choix - L'arme termine finalement sa course dans ma cuisse. J'aurais crié à m'en faire éclater les poumons si une main gantée de m'en avait pas empêchée.  
-Il ne faudrait pas...alerter les voisins...Se justifie-t-il. Je vous laisse...le week-end pour réfléchir à ma... proposition. Enchaine-t-il avant de disparaître par ce qui reste de la porte d'entrée, me laissant là, un couteau dans la cuisse comme preuve que ce qu'il vient de se passer n'était pas un mauvais rêve.


	2. Déménagement express

Je ne parviens toujours pas à me rappeler où j'ai trouvé le sang froid pour arracher le couteau de ma cuisse, faire un bandage correct sans tomber dans les pommes et ensuite réparer ma porte d'entrée... Mais apparemment j'ai réussi.

Nous sommes déjà samedi soir et il viendra probablement demain... Hormis le fait que ma vie risque de tourner court si je refuse _son_ offre, je me surprends à penser à ma vie d'avant avec nostalgie... Je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point une vie normale pouvait être chiante avant d'en avoir une. Il y a toujours Jack... Mais le passé, c'est le passé. Il est mort et n'a plus rien à dire ; de plus, c'est une bonne occasion pour repartir à zéro et prendre un nouveau départ non ? Une vie en prison sera toujours préférable à pas de vie du tout, ce qui risque de m'arriver si j'ose refuser la proposition du grand malade qui a décidé que je travaillerai pour lui. Il faudra que je lui demande pourquoi il y tient tant, d'ailleurs... Si j'ai le courage.

Comme si la liste de mes problèmes n'était pas assez grande, ma patronne décide soudainement de me virer... On aurait retrouvé sa voiture volée devant chez moi alors que ma Ford est toujours garée dans le parking de mon lieu de travail... _Bordel_... Et moi qui avais complètement oublié ce détail, le choc sans doute. Je la convaincs de ne pas porter plainte en échange de... bien à peu près toutes mes économies, je n'ai pas réellement envie d'avoir affaire à la police.

Dimanche arrive, je veille jusqu'à minuit mais, épuisée par les événements du week-end et ce même malgré le stress provoqué par l'attente de _sa_ venue. Une chemise de nuit rapidement enfilée et je m'écroule sur mon lit pour m'endormir presque instantanément, après avoir pris soin de laisser la porte d'entrée ouverte pour pas avoir à la réparer une seconde fois, bien entendu.

C'est vers trois heures du matin que je suis brutalement réveillée par une lame aiguisée et froide se baladant sans gêne aucune entre mon visage et mes épaules. J'essaie de me redresser, mais une main gantée m'en empêche.

-Shhh... Se contente-t-il de préciser tout en continuant à dessiner au hasard sur ma peau, ayant l'air de trouver ça particulièrement intéressant. Parfois il griffe, faisant perler quelques gouttes de sang, mais je n'ose pas bouger, une douleur dans la cuisse me rappelant ce qui est arrivé la dernière fois que je l'ai contrarié, je me contente de grimacer, laissant échapper une légère protestation de temps à autres, aussitôt réprimée par un "shh", index sur mes lèvres à l'appui. Après ce que mon radio-réveil me confirme comme une dizaine de minutes, il s'arrête enfin, me laissant quelques éraflures au niveau des clavicules et de mes joues. Il s'assied sur le bord de mon lit, je me redresse doucement, la lumière est faible mais je distingue dans l'ombre son visage fardé de blanc traversé d'un bout à l'autre par cette mystérieuse ligne rouge, vestige dérangeant d'un passé inconnu.

-Alors...votre...réponse ? Fini-t-il par demander  
-Oui.  
-Oui ?  
-Oui, j'accepte votre proposition.  
Cette réplique est accueillie par un large sourire tandis que je cherche la manière de formuler ce que j'ai à lui demander.  
-Mais je voudrais quelque chose en...échange. Tentais-je d'une voix peu assurée.  
-Dites. Encourage-t-il, un peu étonné toutefois.  
-Un revenu... correct, je me suis fait virer parce que la voiture volée de ma patronne s'est mysterieusement retrouvée, devant chez moi...  
-Ça peut...s'arranger.

Il est passé midi quand j'émerge enfin d'un sommeil particulièrement agité, un passage devant le miroir de la salle de bain me confirme que j'ai des coupures un peu partout sur le visage, le cou et jusque dans le décolleté. Les rares taches de sang confirment que mon nouveau patron sait parfaitement comment éviter une hémorragie tout en me défigurant temporairement, heureusement, les coupures sont très légères, dans une semaine on ne verra plus rien...

Je prends une douche bien chaude, prenant conscience par la même occasion de la raideur de mes muscles, enfile une tenue confortable et me fait chauffer un bol de soupe tout en jetant un œil distrait au journal télévisé...auquel j'apporte une soudaine attention en comprenant qu'on parle du Joker. On aurait découvert la planque du plus grand criminel de Gotham. Une journaliste dresse un résumé de la liste des méfaits du clown en duplex devant une sorte d'entrepôt désaffecté qu'on prétend être la cachette du peinturluré. Enfin, visiblement l'ancienne cachette, dans la mesure où un camion sort brutalement de la bâtisse, écrasant au passage quelques voitures de flics. J'éclate de rire devant la mine déconfite qu'affiche la journaliste avant que le direct ne soit interrompu pour « problème technique ». Je zappe, mais aucune autre chaîne ne parle du sujet qui m'intéresse, j'éteins le poste quand une violente explosion retentit quelque part dans la ville, un regard par la fenêtre me confirme que d'énormes flammes s'élèvent d'un vieux bâtiment proche d'ici -l'avantage d'habiter au septième étage, un des seuls quand l'ascenseur est continuellement en panne-. J'imagine aisément ce à quoi doit maintenant ressembler la journaliste de tout à l'heure, soupire et retourne surveiller mon bol de soupe encore dans le micro-ondes.

C'est évidemment quand la sonnerie de l'appareil retentit que quelqu'un décide de frapper à la porte... La façon dont celle-ci est malmenée ne laisse aucun doute en ce qui concerne l'identité de mon visiteur, je me précipite pour aller ouvrir afin de m'éviter de nouvelles réparations et fais entrer un clown passablement énervé qui traîne derrière lui un homme blessé, attaché et inconscient.

-Que...?  
Voyant mon air effaré, il jette un regard distrait à l'homme.  
-C'est lui... qui a été dire à Gordon...où je me trouvais.  
-Ah...Et euh... Il est... _Mort_ ?  
-Nan nan...enfin...je ne pense pas -regard bref vers l'inconnu- Il a juste... mal supporté les escaliers.  
Je le regarde d'un air effaré qui doit être incroyablement drôle si on en croit le rire qu'il provoque chez le clown. Son hilarité diminuant, il envoie négligemment son fardeau dans un coin du living avant de se tourner vers moi.  
-Bon...alors...A cause de hum Luke, ici présent -Il désigne vaguement l'amas de chair informe- Disons que... je n'ai plus vraiment d'endroit...où pieuter. Et vous remarquerez _aisément_ que ceci - désigne la pièce - est bien plus... confortable que n'importe quel hangar ou vieux morceau... de béton.  
-Vous voulez emménager chez moi ? Air incrédule de ma part  
-Oui - Il sort d'une de ses nombreuses poches le couteau qui s'était retrouvé dans ma cuisse l'autre jour, quant à savoir comment il s'est retrouvé de ma poubelle à sa poche... - Cela...vous...dérange? Regard appuyé à mon encontre alors qu'il joue avec la lame, réveillant une douleur aiguë dans ma jambe.  
-Euh non. Non pas du tout...  
Il me lance un regard satisfait, s'approche de Luke toujours inconscient, le réveille au moyen d'un violent coup de pied dans l'estomac, l'installe plus ou moins assis contre le mur et s'accroupit à sa hauteur en jouant avec la pointe de son couteau, un sourire en coin, attendant que l'homme émerge. Il agrippe finalement le menton de sa victime qui geigne comme une fillette et l'oblige à le regarder dans les yeux.  
-Tu veux savoir...comment j'ai eu... ces cicatrices ?

Autant préciser que les minutes qui ont suivi m'ont dissuadé de le contrarier de quelque façon que ce soit. Il sait parfaitement comment mettre quelqu'un à ses pieds. N'étant pas très bavard, j'apprends la plupart de ses crimes par la télévision. La plupart des voisins ont foutu le camp après avoir entendu le clown s'occuper d'une de ses victimes. À croire qu'il ne se préoccupe pas tant que ça des apparences et de la discrétion... J'aurais pensé que l'un d'eux appellerait la police, mais il n'en fût rien, le respect de la vie privée semble profondément ancrée dans la culture locale, a moins que ce ne soit la crainte des représailles ?

Vivre en fonction du bon vouloir du chaos personnifié a quelque chose de...Et bien chaotique, même si je possède désormais une commode remplie de billets qu'il approvisionne plus d'une fois par semaine.

Il va et vient à heures changeantes, bricole la plupart du temps, mange parfois, dort rarement, accroche des mots un peu partout dans l'appartement, tantôt une liste de courses, tantôt un nom à exécuter, c'est alors vite fait, proprement, le corps disparait ensuite dans une baignoire de chaux. Ce ne sont cependant que des victimes de moindre importance comme des témoins gênants. Il préfère s'occuper lui-même des autres. J'ai parfois l'impression qu'il cherche juste une excuse pour me faire commettre des meurtres, mais je préfère tout de même cela au fait de vivre le mien. Je ne pose donc pas trop de questions.

A peine avait-il emménagé qu'il avait changé la disposition de la plupart des meubles, rendant le tout complètement bordélique, sans compter les objets divers et variés qui jonchaient le sol : impossible de se lever la nuit sans risquer de trébucher sur un bâton de dynamite... Quant à l'état de la salle de bain après son passage, autant ne pas en parler... Il me donne parfois l'impression que je ne vis plus que pour lui être utile : entre les courses, le rangement -pas trop sinon ça énerve monsieur- et les diverses choses qu'il me demande de faire, je ne vois rarement d'autres personnes, excepté parfois un otage ou l'autre, sur lequel il s'amuse avec mes instruments de cuisine avant d'aller exposer le corps quelque part en ville. Il se sert de tout et de rien pour bricoler, je me demande d'ailleurs encore quel usage il fait de mon stylo-plume disparu, certaine qu'il ne s'en sert pas pour écrire... Ce type a énormément d'imagination, un Mc Guyver du crime en quelque sorte.

La cohabitation dure depuis quelques semaines maintenant. Ou quelques mois ? La compagnie du clown n'est pas prompte à la stabilité et ma notion du temps devient de plus en plus floue...

J'ai fini par m'habituer à lui : mon sang ne se glace plus quand j'entends ses pas dans l'escalier, je ne suis plus choquée quand il traîne un corps inanimé ou ensanglanté derrière lui en revenant d'une de ses expéditions, ni quand il me demande de nettoyer derrière lui. Je lui prépare parfois à manger, le regarde de temps en temps quand il bricole, souvent à mains nues qui semblent alors aussi précises qu'elles peuvent être violentes. Je suis sûre qu'il en est conscient quand je l'observe, mais il s'en fout visiblement, la vue de ses avant-bras découverts provoquent chez moi des réactions que je tente d'ignorer... L'homme est bien bâti.

Une après-midi en rentrant du supermarché, c'est mon propriétaire que je trouve entre les mains du plus grand criminel de Gotham.

-Il est passé... pour le loyer. M'explique l'homme au maquillage. Mettant fin d'une claque aux protestations sonores de son invité.

-Je m'en doutais, il fait ça tous les mois... -Ma réplique arrache un léger sourire à mon interlocuteur.- Mais attendez avant de faire des saloperies, j'ai ramené des bâches pour ne pas avoir à changer la moquette après.

L'air amusé, il me laisse couvrir la moquette du living, tenant sa future victime à bouts de bras avant de la laisser lourdement retomber sur le sol. Il sort ensuite une feuille chiffonnée de sa poche et la tend devant les yeux de sa victime apeurée. Il lui colle un bic dans la main.

-Ce document... Stipule que tu... acceptes de vendre l'immeuble à... Yrefa -Il me désigne du doigt- pour... un dollar symbolique. C'est... d'accord?

Le regard est menaçant, mon logeur acquiesce énergiquement, croyant peut-être que ça lui sauvera la vie et s'empresse de signer. Ses mains tremblent tellement qu'il manque de déchirer le papier.

Quelques heures plus tard, quand le nouveau jouet du patron est trop usé à son goût, une légère fumée s'échappe de la baignoire de l'appartemment en dessous du mien quand le corps sans vie couvert de blessures en tout genres entre en contact avec la chaux et disparait progressivement.


	3. Quand le passé nous rattrape

Je me lève une nuit et pars à la recherche des toilettes dans le noir complet, jusqu'à ce que je trébuche sur un objet laissé là et m'étale sur une masse couverte de tissu. Je mets un moment avant de réaliser qu'il s'agit de mon colocataire qui n'a pas vraiment l'air de trouver le canapé plus confortable que la moquette... Le fait est que sous mes yeux horrifiés et craingnants pour ma survie, il ne s'est même pas réveillé. Ne semblant pas mort, je le couvre d'un plaid avant de retourner me coucher.

Au réveil je me dirige vers la salle de bain comme chaque matin, croyant mon patron en train de semer la panique en ville quand j'ouvre la porte et tomber nez à nez avec... lui sortant de la douche, complètement nu, m'échappe un « argh » très distingué avant que je ne referme précipitamment la porte, mais c'est trop tard; l'image de son physique dénudé qui, à part quelques bleus, est plutôt bien fait, reste gravée dans ma rétine. Un rire s'élève de derrière la porte, il l'a fait exprès j'en suis sûre... Vengeance pour lui avoir marché dessus ? Sûrement... Le fait est que cette vision me reste en tête toute la journée. On devine peu de son corps quand il porte ses vêtements habituels et le voir ainsi dans le plus simple appareil a quelque chose de franchement perturbant, d'autant plus que cela faisait bien trop longtemps que je n'avais plus vu un homme nu.

En rentrant à la tombée de la nuit, il ne fait pas allusion à l'incident du matin, se contente de manger une pomme tout en bricolant ce qui me semble être un détonateur, il repart rapidement en ville et quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard une explosion retentit non loin de l'appartement, un regard par la fenêtre, éclats de rire en voyant tous les passants complètement paniqués.  
La folie serait-elle contagieuse ?

Il revient dans l'heure, n'a pas l'air mécontent de lui, un sourire est même encore visible sur son visage maquillé tandis qu'il chantonne, ce que je ne l'avais jamais entendu faire. Du thé est en train d'infuser, je lui en propose une tasse qu'il accepte. Il mélange longuement et ne commence à boire que quand le liquide est tiède, je l'observe -enfin, le dévore des yeux- en biais en me resservant... Mais trop occupée à l'admirer, je renverse la moitié du contenu de la théière sur le plan de travail.  
_Ou comment avoir l'air d'une gourde. _

Le clown est hilare alors que je tente de nettoyer les dégâts tout en soulageant les brûlures causées par le thé en jurant bruyamment. Je reviens finalement m'asseoir en face de lui une pochette de glaçons sur ma main endolorie alors qu'il semble d'encore meilleure humeur, visiblement satisfait par l'effet qu'il provoque chez moi.

Envie soudaine de lui lancer la théière à la figure, mais moins enthousiaste à l'idée de recevoir un autre couteau dans la cuisse, voir pire.. Il me regarde amusé pendant un long moment tout en jouant de manière explicite avec sa cuillère à thé -oui, il est possible de jouer de manière explicite avec un tel objet-. L'irritation l'emporte finalement sur la raison et ma main attrape la théière qui part se fracasser sur le mur derrière lui. _Et merde il a réussi à l'esquiver._ Il part dans un nouvel éclat de rire.

-Enfin...vous perdez votre...sang-froid. J'ai...failli attendre.

Monsieur semble d'humeur joueuse. Il se lève brusquement, je l'imite, comme par instinct de survie et nous tournons lentement autour de la table tel un prédateur et sa proie. Il finit par me lancer sa tasse que je réussis à éviter mais n'ai pas autant de chance en ce qui concerne sa cuillère qui m'atteint au milieu du front...et m'assomme.

Une série de claques sur mes joues me fait revenir à la réalité, le temps de prendre conscience de l'endroit où je me trouve, de l'identité de la personne en face de moi et je me relève rapidement dos au plan de travail, dans une posture défensive.

-Alice, c'est très impoli d'aller...faire un tour au pays des...merveilles alors qu'on a des...invités.

Ignorant sa remarque d'un sourire mi-cynique, mi-paniqué, je tâtonne sur le plan de travail à la recherche de quelque chose de pointu sans quitter des yeux mon adversaire qui tient à la main un couteau sorti d'une de ses poches. Bingo ! J'attrape quelque chose qui traînait près de l'évier et le braque vers lui. Il éclate de rire tandis que je me rends compte d'à quel point j'ai l'air con en le menaçant d'un couvert à salade... Il avance d'un pas, je me décale vers le salon, mettant le plus de distance possible entre lui et moi, lâchant mon « arme » au profit d'un vase vide, déjà plus utile. Il continue à avancer et moi à reculer. _Merde, il m'a coincée dans le fond du living._ Je tente ma chance en lançant le vase qui le touche au niveau du torse sans que cela aie l'air de l'affecter avant d'aller voler en éclats au sol.  
_D'accord, et maintenant ?_

Je recule jusqu'à toucher le mur, il sourit... _Vais lui faire bouffer moi son sourire_. Repérant un espace à sa droite, je fonce, mais je n'ai pas encore quitté la pièce qu'il m'attrape par la taille pour me coller contre lui, provoquant chez moi toutes sortes d'émotions qui ne sont pas vraiment celles que je suis censée ressentir à ce moment précis, jusqu'à ce que la lame de son couteau vienne sous ma gorge, coupant court à mes divagations.

-J'ai...gagné ! Annonce-t-il d'un air joueur en m'entaillant en dessous de la clavicule pour confirmer ses dires. Un petit cri m'échappe, ce qui a pour seul effet de l'exciter davantage. Il fait une deuxième entaille, juste en dessous de la première, plus profonde cette fois, je proteste bruyamment et parviens à lui envoyer un coup de pied bien placé, ne s'y attendant pas, il me lâche et je cours pour atteindre la chambre dans le but de m'y barricader. Je m'apprête à ouvrir la porte, mais suis soudain prise en sandwich entre celle-ci et le clown qui, en plus, m'agrippe les cheveux, réprimant ainsi toute tentative de fuite. Il commence à balader sa lame au niveau de mon cou.

-Je vois...qu'on devient...agressive. J'adore ça. Chuchote-t-il au creux de mon oreille tout en incisant à nouveau près des entailles précédentes. Je me débats, mais il est bien trop fort, me serrant de plus en plus entre lui et la porte et me coupant la respiration. Je parviens plus ou moins à lui donner un coup de poing qui a pour seul effet de déclencher son hilarité ainsi qu'une nouvelle entaille parallèle à la précédente, je ne peux réprimer un cri de douleur et de surprise, sa seule réaction est de se mettre à humer mes cheveux et mon cou, ce qui a le mérite de provoquer un certain nombre de sensations chez moi avant de s'arrêter brusquement au son d'un réveil quelque part dans l'appartemment et de partir sans demander son reste, me laissant là, complètement paumée sans aucune idée de la manière dont je devrais interprêter ce qu'il vient de se passer.


	4. Double jeu

On frappe à la porte, chose rare. Heureusement, le clown n'est pas là et je m'empresse donc d'aller ouvrir. C'est les yeux comme des soucoupes et la bouche grande ouverte que j'accueille mon visiteur aux boucles blondes.

-On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme ! Rigole celui-ci en faisant mine d'entrer, je lui bloque le passage, il me répond par un regard d'incompréhension.  
-Que... ? Jack...tu es...mort ?  
-Faut croire que non... Laisse-moi entrer que je t'explique.  
-Euh...non, pas possible. Trop de désordre. Tentais-je de justifier.  
-Allez ! Ça ne peut pas être si terrible que ça ! Nouvelle tentative pour entrer.  
-Ho que si ! Dis-je en l'empêchant de faire un pas supplémentaire, une main sur chaque côté de l'encadrement. Je préfère qu'on parle ici. Pour le moment.  
-Tu n'as pas l'air contente de me voir...  
-Quoi ? Si ! Détrompe-toi, seulement...c'est un choc tu vois ? Imagine qu'une personne morte depuis plus de trois ans débarque chez toi, tu réagirais comment ? Léger rire de sa part.  
-Bon d'accord, c'est peut-être un peu brusque...désolé...je ne savais pas vraiment comment m'y prendre.  
-Pourquoi...pourquoi tout ce temps ? Hésitais-je  
-J'ai été défiguré pendant l'incendie, je ne voulais pas que tu me voies comme ça alors bah...j'ai attendu de redevenir sortable...  
Ma main part toute seule, laissant une trace rouge sur sa joue. C'est un peu de sa faute si j'habite avec un clown sociopathe, non ?  
-Mais j'ai fait mon deuil moi ! T'y a pensé à ça ? Après aussi longtemps j'ai enfin réussi à te faire sortir de ma tête, je commençais à réussir à vivre sans toi et tout ce que tu trouves à faire c'est rappliquer ?  
J'étais en train de piquer une crise de nerfs, chose que je n'avais jamais faite en sa présence, étant plutôt d'un tempérament calme.  
-Bon euh...je pense que ça doit être le choc. Il hésite quelques instants. Je vais revenir demain, le temps que tu te fasses à l'idée, d'accord ? Et il détala dans l'escalier.

Je referme la porte brutalement, me dirige vers le salon, enjambant machinalement les quelques bombes artisanales et autres pièces détachées qui traînent par là et m'affale sur le canapé, puis plus rien.  
Je me réveille dans mon lit, un coup d'œil vers mon réveil m'indique qu'il est sept heures du matin. Du bruit en provenance de la salle de bain atteste de la présence du patron. Je me dirige vers la cuisine, verse quelques céréales dans un bol et commence à manger assise sur le plan de travail. Je recrache tout quand _il_ s'introduit dans la pièce, une serviette autour de la taille, les cheveux mouillés et sans maquillage. Pendant qu'il fouille le frigo, j'en profite pour lorgner sans gêne aucune sur son dos parfaitement proportionné, la bouche entre ouverte. Il se tourne vers moi, j'admire alors son torse musclé parsemé de quelques ecchymoses.

-Enfin...réveillée. Vous ronfliez...fort. Dit-il sans commenter le filet de bave qui commence à se former au coin de mes lèvres.

Voilà donc la raison pour laquelle je me suis retrouvée dans mon propre lit après m'être endormie sur le canapé... Je vire au rouge pivoine. Sans plus de cérémonie, il retourne s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Je le déteste quand il me met dans tous mes états comme ça...Je passe ma rage sur une cuillère que je plie en deux avant de lancer avec à l'autre bout de la pièce, cassant au passage un cadre accroché au mur. Rires en provenance de la salle de bain, mais une douleur cuisante au niveau de la clavicule droite me dissuade de débarquer dans la pièce un couteau de cuisine à la main. La cohabitation doit me rendre folle, j'ai du mal à comprendre ce qu'il m'arrive...

Je rentre à l'appartement après un passage au supermarché, la porte n'est pas verrouillée...mauvais signe... J'entre discrètement et lâche subitement les sacs en plastique que j'avais en main en voyant Jack, assis sur le sofa, discutant sympathiquement avec le criminel le plus recherché de la ville, ne sachant apparemment pas du tout à qui il a affaire. Enfin, c'est compréhensible étant donné qu'il ne porte ni maquillage ni costume violet, ayant préféré revêtir un t-shirt noir -et moulant s'il vous plait...- ainsi qu'un jean usé, qu'il met parfois quand il ne sort pas et préfère bricoler sur toutes sortes d'armes ou explosifs. Regard interrogatif aux deux hommes.

-Ha ! Te voilà enfin ! Commence le bouclé tandis que mon patron s'esquive dans la cuisine, me jetant au passage un regard noir que l'invité ne remarque pas.  
-J'ai voulu te prévenir de l'heure à laquelle je venais, mais aucun moyen de te joindre... Par contre, ton coloc m'a proposé d'entrer et de t'attendre, très sympa à propos, ton ami. Je m'assois à côté de lui, ne trouvant pas de question à lui poser tellement il y en a, je l'encourage à continuer.  
-Je dois être honnête avec toi, Alice, avant de te rencontrer j'ai fait quelques conneries : j'ai un peu trop joué et je n'ai pas su rembourser le genre de personne qu'il ne vaut mieux pas ne pas savoir rembourser si tu vois ce que je veux dire... J'imagine qu'ils m'ont retrouvé et que c'est eux qui ont mis le feu à l'appartement... Heureusement que tu n'étais pas là quand c'est arrivé... J'ai préféré me faire discret après, c'est aussi pour ça que tu n'as pas eu de nouvelles de moi, tu comprends ? Mais je m'en veux, crois moi et je voudrais qu'on recommence tout à zéro tous les deux... Officiellement, nous sommes toujours fiancés. Je suis restée abasourdie quelques secondes, ainsi il n'avait été en fait au courant de rien en ce qui concerne mes activités ? Mais je rêve on est en plein Disney là... Je jette un regard bref vers la cuisine d'où mon patron nous écoute surement.

-Non. Dis-je en serrant les poings, ce qu'il ne sembla pas remarquer.  
-Pardon ?  
-Je...ne suis pas prête à redémarrer ma vie avec toi. Il me regarde comme si je venais de lui dire qu'entre-temps je m'étais mariée à un pingouin.  
-D'accord...dit-il, quelque peu résigné. Je...je peux comprendre. Mais j'aimerais qu'on recommence à se voir... de temps en temps, tu vois ?  
-Oui, je pense que ça devrait aller. Dis-je, surtout pour lui faire plaisir et accessoirement dégager histoire de pouvoir réfléchir tranquillement.

Je le mets finalement dehors après lui avoir donné mon numéro de portable, mon « coloc » lui fait un signe chaleureux de la main tandis que je ferme la porte, passant du mode « coloc sympathique » au mode « tu vas morfler, ma vielle », le clown file chercher un couteau dans un tiroir de la cuisine et revient vers moi qui n'ai pas osé bouger d'un pouce.  
_Je me suis foutue dans un sacré pétrin là._

Il commence à me tourner autour en jouant avec la lame, une lueur dans les yeux tout sauf rassurante.  
-Cet homme...semble...être un parfait...idiot. Comment parvenez-vous...à le supporter ?  
-Je...ne le fais pas, enfin plus. Mais c'est un gentil garçon, il a toujours fait une couverture idéale. Dis-je en tentant de contrôler les trémolos de ma voix.  
-Vous comptez...le revoir ?  
-Non.  
-Parfait. J'ose simplement espérer...que vous...tiendrez parole. Dit-il en m'attrapant le menton, m'obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux alors que deux doigts viennent tirer le côté droit du col de mon t-shirt, le frisson qui en résulte semble l'intéresser avant que le couteau qui tient toujours en main vienne inciser deux nouvelles entailles perpendiculaires aux précédentes, m'arrachant un cri qui a l'air de le réjouir. J'essaie de détourner la tête, mais il m'en empêche d'une poigne de fer.

-Vous n'êtes pas...très résistante à la douleur. Me nargue-t-il, il envoie négligemment son couteau sur un fauteuil avant d'aller balader sa main sur ma blessure, semblant soudain passionné par les grimaces qu'affiche mon visage malgré moi, l'autre main part se placer derrière ma nuque, m'interdisant toute fuite d'une poigne ferme. Un bref regard à l'horloge au bout d'un long moment l'arrête enfin, il s'exile dans la salle de bain. Ressort quelques minutes plus tard, maquillé, habillé et part semer la panique en ville sans plus de commentaire...

Mon portable sonne, c'est Jack. Je décroche et lâche un « bonjour » faussement enjoué, il me dit qu'il a envie de me voir et me donne rendez-vous dans une heure au parc le plus proche sans me laisser le temps de donner mon avis et encore moins de refuser. Si mon instinct de survie me déconseille vivement d'y aller, j'ai franchement envie de contrarier mon patron, d'autant plus lorsque je me rends compte en désinfectant ma plaie que celle-ci représente un joli losange quasiment symétrique... La décision est prise rapidement, j'enfile un col roulé et pars rejoindre mon fiancé chevauchant une moto volée, simplement dans le but de ne pas me faire repérer si le clown passe dans le coin... Folle, peut-être, mais pas encore suicidaire.  
Il arrive peu après moi, m'offre une glace et nous nous installons sur un banc.

Bon sang ! Ça fait combien de temps que je n'ai plus fait ce genre de choses ?  
Nous parlons longuement, rigolons beaucoup. Quelques évocations du passé mais seulement les plus heureuses. Il semble avoir gagné en intelligence... Je note de faire attention... J'apprends qu'il vit à Chicago et loue une chambre d'hôtel dans le coin depuis peu. Sûrement la raison pour laquelle il n'a pas l'air d'en savoir beaucoup sur le plus grand criminel de Gotham. Il dit m'avoir retrouvée grâce à un détective privé, mais ne me demande pas pourquoi j'ai changé de vie et d'identité... Nous nous quittons amicalement alors que la nuit tombe, je passe faire quelques emplettes sur le chemin afin d'avoir une excuse pour être sortie - au cas où le peinturluré se poserait des questions - et retourne à l'appartement que je trouve finalement vide à mon arrivée.

Une semaine passe, je revois Jack dans le même parc tandis que le patron ne se doute de rien, enfin j'espère... Mais s'il s'était rendu compte de quelque chose il me l'aurait vite fait comprendre non ? Mon fiancé n'a pas l'air de trouver dérangeant que mon colocataire soit un homme et ne me pose aucune question là-dessus, il doit s'imaginer que vu les cicatrices que celui-ci arbore il ne peut _qu'_être mon colocataire. Le clown ne m'a pratiquement plus adressé la parole depuis l'autre fois et me prive pour ainsi dire de toute occasion de lorgner sur son anatomie. On dirait presque qu'il boude.  
Le téléphone sonne, interrompant mes réflexions, je m'empresse de répondre.

-Yrefa ?  
-Ho, pitié ! Arrête avec ça...  
-Bon, d'accord, _Alice._ Répond mon interlocuteur en rigolant. Mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi, en changeant de nom, tu en as choisi un que tu n'aimes pas...  
-Longue histoire...Pourquoi tu m'appelles ?  
-Toi, moi, au Golden, vendredi soir, ça te dis ? J'hésite quelques instants, partagée entre le désintérêt que je porte à cet homme et l'envie que j'ai d'agacer Mr J.  
-Pourquoi pas ? Répondis-je un sourire aux lèvres, pas mécontente devant la perspective de me faire inviter au restaurant, et pas n'importe lequel.  
-Je passe te chercher à 19 h 30.

Jack arrive cinq minutes à l'avance, le patron n'est pas là, mais nous ne nous attardons pas à l'appartement. Arrivés sur place, notre table se situe dans un coin vide de la salle, nous laissant une relative intimité à la lueur de quelques lampes tamisées. Le repas est excellent, il s'agit d'un de ces restaurants où la carte donnée aux femmes ne comporte pas les prix.

Au cours de la soirée, sa main cherche la mienne sur la table, laquelle s'esquive longtemps avant de se laisser attraper, un peu par dépit. Minuit arrive rapidement et ce gentlemen me reconduit chez moi, non sans faire une tentative pour m'embrasser sur le pallier, à laquelle je n'ai pas le courage d'opposer une résistance, mais dans le fond ça me plait d'imaginer la réaction du patron s'il choisissait de revenir à cet instant précis. Le blond me souhaite une bonne nuit et s'esquive.

Le clown est toujours absent et l'espace d'un instant l'endroit me paraît vide... Je me gifle mentalement dés que je me rends compte que _j'aimerais_ qu'il soit là. Je ne tarde pas à me coucher, je cogite quelques instants. Je me croyais suffisamment forte mentalement pour ne pas être le cliché de la victime sujette au syndrome de Stockholm, il faut croire que mon inconscient en aie décidé autrement. Je décide toutefois de résister -enfin, tenter de résister- à cette attirance étrange que l'homme au maquillage exerce sur moi.

Je suis réveillée au milieu de nuit par une masse qui atterrit brutalement à côté de moi. M'échappe un cri de surprise tandis qu'un sursaut impressionnent me fait me retrouver nez à nez avec la moquette – ce qui a pour effet de me sortir complètement de ma torpeur.

-Je vous... dérange ?  
Je réponds d'un vague « non » de la tête à peine convaincant tout en me relevant douloureusement.  
-Je voulais voir si votre...lit était. Confortable. Trouve-t-il utile de justifier.  
-Mais vous êtes... _en caleçon_. Dis-je d'un air horrifié.  
-Il fait _chaud._ Ou vous préfèreriez peut-être...que je l'enlève ?

Ma réponse affolée le fait rire avant qu'il ne me tourne le dos et s'installe confortablement dans mes couvertures tandis que mon instinct de survie – en parfait désaccord avec ma libido – choisit de passer le reste de la nuit sur le sofa.  
Le lendemain, en plus d'horribles courbatures dues au canapé, Jack a laissé un message sur mon répondeur dans lequel il raconte mielleusement comment il a passé une merveilleuse soirée en ma compagnie et veut remettre ça. C'est ainsi qu'il passera me chercher,à la même heure, le vendredi suivant.


	5. Tu m'appartiens

Le patron semble de bonne humeur ces jours-ci. A en juger par les informations télévisées, ses plans se déroulent comme prévu et quels plans ! Sa lubie du moment -en dehors de semer le chaos partout où il passe, s'entend- semble être d'exaspérer Batman en le poussant à ôter son masque, le menaçant d'un amoncellement de cadavres le cas échéant. Haha, comme si le Joker avait besoin d'une excuse pour tuer... Je me demande si le justicier est dupe. Il suffit de connaître un peu le criminel pour savoir que tout cela n'est qu'un jeu de plus pour lui... Mais après tout, est-il vraiment possible de comprendre les pensées d'un personnage si énigmatique ? J'en doute...

Des pas lourds dans l'escalier me sortent de ma rêverie, coïncidant avec le « ding » caractéristique de mon plat du jour qui vient de finir de cuire. Je me précipite vers la cuisine tandis que la porte d'entrée s'ouvre sur un clown d'humeur joviale qui ne tarde pas à prendre ses aises dans le salon devant la fin du journal de GCN.

-Z'avez passé une bonne journée ?  
-Su-perbe ! A ce... propos, la vôtre... n'est pas finie.  
Répond-il en me rejoignant le sourire aux lèvres. Il me tend une photo avec un nom et une adresse, je lui indique de la poser sur le plan de travail le temps de sortir le gratin du four. Il est juste en face de moi quand je me relève et, ne l'ayant pas entendu arriver, le plat manque de m'échapper des mains.

-Nerveuse ?

-Non, vous m'avez surprise, c'est tout...  
Il me répond par un haussement d'épaules, mais arbore un air suspicieux, il détourne son attention sur la photo qu'il me tend une nouvelle fois après que j'aie déposé le repas sur la table. Je regarde l'image d'un air distrait, mais une alarme se déclenche dans ma tête dès que je réalise de qui il s'agit.

-Vous voulez que je tue Jack ? Mais... C'était rien ce restaurant... Je... Je voulais juste me changer un peu les idées c'est tout, je ne le reverrai plus, promis !  
Je suis dans la panique la plus totale. Au fur et à mesure que je parle, je vois les yeux de mon colocataire s'assombrir de plus en plus, toute sympathie ou bonne humeur a disparu de ses traits et je réalise qu'il n'était peut-être pas au courant de mon escapade...

-Le... Restaurant ?

Son regard menaçant est fixé sur moi, mais une de ses mains cherche distraitement quelque chose dans la poche de son pantalon alors qu'il se rapproche de moi dans une lenteur toute calculée.  
-Euh... Oui... vendredi dernier... Je... Je pensais que vous étiez au courant et que c'est pour ça que vous vouliez le voir mort...  
Je me fais de plus en plus petite tandis que ma voix monte progressivement dans les aigus et déraille. Il a finalement trouvé le couteau à cran d'arrêt qu'il cherchait et continue d'avancer dangereusement dans ma direction tandis que je m'éloigne.

-Non... il ne m'inspirait juste... pas... confiance. J'étais également... curieux... de votre réaction. Je m'avoue un peu... déçu.

A force de reculer, je finis par me retrouver dans un coin de la cuisine, presque assise contre le mur alors qu'il me surplombe de toute sa hauteur.

-Tu as... une idée... de ce que je fais... à mes hommes... quand ils désobéissent ?

Question rhétorique, je le sais parfaitement étant donné les nombreuses fois dont j'ai été témoin dans mon propre appartement. Ce n'est pas la première fois que le clown me menace d'un couteau, mais la lueur dans son regard cette fois-ci n'est pas du tout la même. Je suis terrifiée, mais tente de parler avec un minimum de prestance.  
-Je le tuerai pour vous, et des centaines d'autres si vous voulez ! Ne me tuez pas maintenant, vous savez que je vous suis plus utile en vie...

Je cherche mentalement un moyen de fuite, mais cette fois il m'a coincée et ne compte pas me laisser de chance, je n'ai plus qu'à espérer que mon argument fasse mouche. J'ai de sérieux doutes quand il me prend par le cou et me relève de force contre le mur, mes pieds ne touchent plus le sol et ma respiration est coupée, mes mains tentent de le faire lâcher prise mais l'entreprise se révèle vaine.

-Si je comptais... te tuer... ce serait... déjà fait. Tu te débarrasses... de lui... ce soir. Laisse-moi juste... te rappeler... qui commande ici.

Sa main se desserre à peine, mais suffisamment pour me laisser reprendre mon souffle, tandis que l'autre, munie du cran d'arrêt, dégage le haut de mon chemisier. Un cri de surprise et de douleur m'échappe alors qu'il ré ouvre les plaies qu'il avait déjà faites au niveau de ma clavicule, il sourit à pleines dents. Je rage intérieurement, elles étaient presque guéries... Alors que je pense qu'il en a terminé, mes pieds touchant à nouveau le sol, la main gantée sur mon cou ne bouge toujours pas et une douleur différente se fait sentir, toujours au même endroit. J'essaie de voir ce qu'il fait mais sa main, m'étranglant, m'en empêche.

-Shh.. Arrête... de bouger.

Je fais du mieux que je peux pour ne pas l'énerver davantage. Au bout de longues minutes qui me paraissent interminables, il finit par me libérer, je peux voir qu'il tient dans sa main un losange couleur chair ensanglanté, mais mets un moment avant de porter ma main sur la blessure et de réaliser ce qu'il vient de faire, c'est ma peau qu'il tient dans les mains. L'état de choc dans lequel je me trouve me fait presque oublier la douleur et ma voix semble s'être envolée, il se rapproche de moi, attrape une poignée de mes cheveux et colle son front contre le mien, affichant un rictus sadique.

-Tu... m'appartiens. Compris ?

Il me lâche sans plus de cérémonie et me fait signe de le suivre tandis qu'il enfile son pardessus et se dirige vers l'extérieur d'un pas déjà plus calme. Sans vraiment avoir conscience de mes mouvements, je le suis rapidement.

La douleur revient progressivement pendant le trajet qui dure un quart d'heure tout au plus, peu de mots sont échangés. Arrivés devant le motel où réside mon _fiancé_, Mr J. M'explique rapidement le déroulement des opérations.

« Toc toc toc » J'attends quelques instants devant la porte, mon patron dissimulé non loin prêt à intervenir. Je frappe une nouvelle fois mais toujours rien, de plus, les lumières sont éteintes et aucun bruit ne me parvient de l'intérieur. Je fais signe à mon complice, qui me rejoint d'un pas énervé.

-On dirait qu'il n'y a personne... C'est pourtant l'adresse que vous aviez et il m'avait donné la même... Il est peut-être absent pour la soirée. On aurait dû téléphoner avant.

-Je préfère... l'effet de surprise. On a qu'à... attendre qu'il revienne.

-Et si il ne dort pas ici ce soir ?

J'hésite quelques instants, craignant sa colère, mais après tout, on est plus à ça près.

-Hum... On a rendez-vous vendredi soir, il doit passer me chercher à l'appartement ce serait plus simple d'en profiter à ce moment là, non ?

La lueur de tout à l'heure réapparaît dans ses yeux en même temps que sa gifle part, m'assommant presque au passage. Je me relève lentement, craignant un autre coup, ma tête tourne et ma joue brûle.

-Tu t'en...occupera. J'ai à... faire... ce jour là. Tu attendras que je... rentre, pour le terminer.

Il repart en direction de la voiture, je le suis en trottinant tellement ses enjambées sont grandes.

Rentrés à l'appartement, j'accours me rafraîchir à la salle de bains et en profite pour nettoyer ma plaie dont la douleur n'avait cessé de s'intensifier, je comprends pourquoi en la voyant. Comme je l'avais compris, il a arraché un losange de peau sous ma clavicule, mon chemisier est trempé de sang et la cicatrice restera à vie, je note de faire une collection de cols-roulés. Avant d'aller dormir, je me réchauffe une assiette du gratin qui avait été abandonné dans la cuisine. Le clown a préféré le canapé ce soir, je profite donc pleinement de mon lit qui me fait l'effet d'un nuage de coton après les événements de la soirée.

Dans les jours qui suivent, le patron retrouve peu à peu son humeur joviale, apparemment ses plans pour le Batman se déroulent bien, il prétend même savoir qui se cache derrière le masque du justicier, mais se refuse à me le dire « tant que je n'aurais pas... confirmation » justifie-t-il.

Le vendredi fatidique -enfin, pour Jack- arrive finalement, j'ai préparé du tape pour l'attacher en attendant le retour du clown et mon sniper pour l'assommer le temps de l'immobiliser. Utiliser l'arme pour le tuer directement et se contenter de montrer le cadavre à Mr J. Pour prouver mon acte ? Refus catégorique du colocataire, il a l'air de vouloir s'amuser un peu.

On frappe à la porte. J'ouvre et salue mon invité, lui propose un verre avant de rejoindre le lieu de rendez-vous. Il accepte avec grand plaisir, j'ouvre une bouteille de vin blanc et remplis deux verres. On discute en le buvant, je ne souhaite pas précipiter les choses et me dit qu'après un verre ou deux il sera déjà plus facile à gérer. Après le premier verre, ma tête tourne et je commence à me sentir très mal, Jack ne semble pas le remarquer et en un instant c'est toute la pièce qui se met à tourner avant que je ne sombre dans l'inconscience.

Je me réveille avec un mal de tête atroce,je suis dans un coffre de voiture et mes membres sont entravés par du tape. _Encore ? Décidément..._


End file.
